Visiones de Sangre
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Heridos y cansados, Iori y King se encuentran en un país poco frecuentado esperando a que las serpientes les den alcance por haberles robado una reliquia, el pelirrojo esta harto y se descubre al filo de complicadas desiciones.


**Visiones de Sangre**

La brisa nocturna movía las cortinas, la habitación no contaba con ventanal ni balcón como era costumbre que las escogieran, tampoco estaban en un país que visitaran con frecuencia, el mobiliario era sencillo, un par de sillones, una mesita, la cama con su par de burós, el closet y una especie de banquillo que recordaba los de las zapaterías, ese último pensamiento había logrado causarle gracia al pelirrojo cuando reparó en ello, solo un momento antes de volver a oscurecer sus pensamientos, llevaban en silencio bastante tiempo, él, apropiado de uno de los sillones, la cabeza echada hacia atrás con el cabello mojado completamente fuera de su rostro, las piernas estiradas, los ojos cerrados, sin camisa, ella, sentada sobre la cama, la espalda contra la cabecera apoyada en las almohadas, el cabello mojado también, vestía la pijama de short y manga corta perfecta para el calor y leía.

-No estás cansada?

Las palabras sonaron roncas, no recordaba cuánto llevaba sin hablar, ella reaccionó volteando a mirarlo, seguía en la misma posición, simplemente había hablado, entretenida cerró el libro, se llevó una mano a la barbilla observándolo, le fascinaba, llevaban una década juntos y con frecuencia se descubría contemplándolo mientras las palabras le venían a la mente "Me gustas", ya sea porque pensó que no lo había escuchado o bien se sintió observado, él abrió los ojos moviendo un poco la cabeza para que notará que la miraba.

-No demasiado, hemos hecho peores viajes.

Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, él negó con la cabeza.

-No, cansada de mi, del juego de las escondidas, de las escaramuzas, las posesiones, la sangre y todos mis males, de verdad, incluso yo estoy cansado de mi.

Gruño cerrando los ojos de nuevo, ella dejó el libro en el buró y se estiró boca abajo sobre el colchón como un pequeño felino, apoyada en los codos sosteniendo su barbilla con las manos se quedó observándolo al filo de la orilla de la cama más cercana a él, el silencio se prolongó hasta que Iori abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada, parecía curiosa y divertida.

-Deja de actuar como Maron

King ladeó la cabeza sonriendo

-Recuerdas cómo estabas la primera vez que compartimos una cama?

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y se reacomodo en el sillón

-Si, herido, enojado y con fiebre.

-Aja y yo estaba muy borracha

Se rió ella girando para quedar sobre su espalda, hacía ademanes que imitaban las patas de un gato y no dejaba de mirarlo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía justo como Maron haciendo "panditas"

-Lo suficiente para aprovecharte de un pobre inconsciente

Acepto, ella se rió un poco más, empezando a disipar su molestia, le gustaba su risa, con agilidad la vio abandonar la cama y acercarse a él, arrodillada a su lado le tomó uno de los brazos (vendados desde el hombro hasta la muñeca igual que el resto de su torso) y con ternura lo acarició con la mejilla.

-Al amanecer que siguió a esa noche, después de la sorpresa y las disculpas, fue la primera vez que te ayude con tus heridas, la primera vez que cociné para ti, me enamoré de ti sabiendo quien eras, que te perseguía y al final de aquel torneo también me tocó tu "defecto de familia"- dejó su brazo sobre el del sillón y se irguió lo suficiente para tomar con ambas manos el rostro del pelirrojo - recuerdas que te dije cuando volviste después del torneo?-

-Que no iba a tomar decisiones por ti

-Exacto- enfatizó uniendo su frente a la de él- No, Iori, no estoy cansada, desde un inicio he sabido en donde estoy parada, sé porque peleaste por recuperar tus flamas, se lo que significa la sangre para ti, lo entiendo, así como tú entiendes mis propios líos, así es como funcionamos.

-Pero el juego parece no terminar nunca, siempre algún idiota queriendo desatar fuerzas que es improbable controlar, estar encerrado me molesta...

King lo interrumpió con un beso, primero el suave roce de sus labios, después el saludo de su lengua, para Iori las cavilaciones terminaron cuando sus manos se deshicieron de la tela del pijama y sintió el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Monumentos...

Ignoraba el tiempo que aquellas esculturas llevaban ahí, su hermana lo había mencionado junto con las fechas de sus renovaciones y mantenimiento pero el simplemente lo había ignorado, no era relevante, se ajustó los guantes negros que amplificarian el poder de sus llaves y echó a caminar hacia el centro de la fuente, siete serpientes se erigían de pie como columnas formando un círculo, sus alturas eran diferentes lo que por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que danzaban, ejemplares imponentes petrificados en adoración a una fuerza suprema como evidenciaban sus cabezas con la lengua extendida hacia el cielo, por un instante se permitió sentirse sobrecogido, décadas atrás sus padres habían llegado a aquella ciudad creyendo casualidad lo que seguramente había sido designio divino, eran perseguidos por los seguidores de una vieja deidad malévola a quienes habían robado un tesoro importante, no era el primero que les sustraían y tampoco sería el último pero la misión no había resultado tan limpia como deseaban, tomar la vasija y abandonar el santuario fue un riesgo calculado pero el plan se había ido a pique cuando su salida había sido comprometida por un comando que parecía demasiado bien informado, sabían que de su lado no había traidores luego entonces las serpientes habían obtenido un buen vidente, sin resignarse a dejarse apresar y/o eliminar en aquella trampa, la pareja lidió con el obstáculo haciendo gala de sus pulidas técnicas de combate, una vez fuera y con el enemigo pisandoles los talones lo más cercano fue el aeropuerto cuya vigilancia les ofrecería una mínima cantidad de ventaja, una vez ahí tomaron el primer vuelo que salía sin más equipaje que la vasija, su madre contaba que sólo cuando se hallaron en el aire repararon en hacia dónde se dirigían pues llevaba tanta prisa que sólo había reparado en horarios y no destinos, al aterrizar habían salido a pie del aeropuerto y echado a caminar con la única intención de despistar a sus perseguidores, estaban convencidos de que los hallarían pero extrañamente se habían equivocado, en cuatro horas se hicieron de dinero, ropa y hospedaje, todo en efectivo en lugares en que sus identificaciones no eran requeridas y cualquier nombre podía figurar en el registro, su padre estaba molido pero su madre dominaba el lenguaje local y se había ocupado de todo, pasadas ocho horas sin señales de peligro finalmente habían optado por relajarse mientras decidían qué harían con el botín.

El joven se quitó las gafas y contempló el agua de la fuente mojando sus botas, nada, era impresionante lo impecable de aquel sello, ni el más mínimo resquicio de la presencia extranjera, incluso se sentía un poco culpable por tener que perturbar algo tan perfecto.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Vin

Pronunció una cantarina voz en su auricular

-Hey, tu no estas aquí a merced de reptiles míticos que podrían intentar devorarte, dame un respiro.

Gruñó y escuchó la risa de la chica, era un sonido que le generaba buen humor, su padre decía que se trataba de herencia materna, exhaló resignado y comenzó a recitar el viejo mantra que abriría aquello, no era sencillo, las palabras provenían de un lenguaje local casi extinto, fuera del conjuro él no conocía el idioma pero si estaba enterado del significado de sus palabras y años de práctica le permitían pronunciarlo fluidamente, como ya había esperado las serpientes comenzaron a danzar, arriba, abajo, al centro y entonces sus ojos se encontraron, las bífidas lenguas se dirigieron hacia su persona mientras él contenía el aliento, debía dejar que reconocieran su aroma, cuando las lenguas volvieron a levantarse hacia el cielo, el joven se permitió extender los brazos hacia arriba con calma, había recibido aquellos guantes en su último cumpleaños, eran el complemento perfecto para las runas que llevaba marcadas en el interior de sus muñeca desde su nacimiento, sin importar que su padre nunca hubiese estado del todo conforme, aquello era su destino y a él le fascinaba, al chasquido de sus dedos un círculo de llamas púrpura lo rodeo, las serpientes aumentaron la velocidad de su ronda y elevaron el sonido de sus cascabeles, a sus pies un octágono fracturó el piso de la fuente y del agujero ascendió una vieja vasija. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, la cercanía de la serpiente aún sellada llamaba a la esencia en su genética.

_Vincent..._

Podía escucharlo, clara y sombríamente, la sibilante voz que le exigía una lealtad que nunca había tenido, el muchacho recordó su entrenamiento, las claves que habían logrado mitigar la maldición y permitir su alumbramiento sin muerte, las semillas de la victoria, finalmente sintiéndose afiebrado y con náuseas tomó la vasija en sus manos, los susurros cesaron, las serpientes dejaron de danzar.

-Yuzuki, el paquete está asegurado.

-El auto te espera a tus 9 en punto, te espero en el aeropuerto hermano.

El joven abandonó la fuente tambaleándose, aún sentía los vestigios de la barrera, era una lástima que las serpientes finalmente hubiesen ubicado el escondite, abordó el auto después de comprobarlo y se relajó por un momento, se sentía terrible, una especie de resaca a la que no habían hecho justicia las descripciones de su padre, el mismo hombre que tantos años atrás había sellado la cabeza después de tener una visión en un sueño, Vincent suspiro contemplando la ciudad a través de la ventanilla, pensándolo bien nunca les había contado exactamente aquel sueño...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iori despertó con los primeros albores del día, Marie dormía plácidamente a su lado, se sentía increíblemente cansado mientras su mente le daba vueltas a lo contemplado, si aquello era más que una alucinación, alguien le había regalado una oportunidad determinante, se sonrió, planes no contemplados iban formando líneas en su mente, oportunidades para un futuro igual de no calculado, un futuro...

Acarició los labios de la rubia que sonrió entre sueños con ternura

-Así que Vincent y Yuzuki...

_"La nueva sangre Yagami…"_

Hey! como estan? yo aqui... aún viva je! He pasado muchos días dandole vueltas a esta idea, cuando finalmente me decidi fue curioso, no soy fanatica de las nuevas generaciones en relaciones de paternidad para mis personajes favoritos, venga que no leo sobre sus hijos y por ello se me complicaba mucho darle hijos al IorixKing pero la propia historia me lo ha demandado y aqui esta esa fugaz vision, ni idea de si habrá nuevas apariciones, lo único que se, es que existiran, no me pregunten si le voy a dar descendencia a la otra pareja de este universo porque tanto no me ha sido revelado, en fin, nos veremos otro día. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.


End file.
